The field of the present invention relates to data reading systems and electronic article security (EAS) systems. In particular, a method and apparatus are described herein for controlling and operating a checkout system including both a data reading system such as a barcode scanner and an EAS system.
In both retail checkout and inventory control environments, items are typically provided with readable ID tags. These ID tags may comprise optical labels such as barcode labels or electronic tags such as RFID tags. Data reading devices such as barcode scanners and RFID readers are provided at the checkout station to read the ID tags and obtain the data contained therein. The data may be used to identify the article, its price, and/or other characteristics or information related to checkout or inventory control. These data readers automate the information retrieval to facilitate and speed the checkout process. Thus data readers such as barcode scanners are pervasive at retail checkout.
Scanners generally come in three types: (a) handheld, such as the PowerScan™ scanner, (b) fixed and installed in the countertop such as the Magellan® scanner, or (c) a hybrid scanner such as the Duet® scanner usable in either a handheld or fixed mode. Each of these scanners is manufactured by PSC Inc. of Eugene, Oreg. In a typical retail checkout operation, checkout clerk uses either a handheld scanner to read the barcode symbols on the articles one at a time or passes the articles through the scan field of the fixed scanner one at a time. The clerk then places the articles into a shopping bag or other suitable container.
Though barcodes provide for rapid and accurate item identification at checkout, the barcodes do not provide for item security against theft. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems have employed either reusable EAS tags or disposable EAS tags to monitor articles to prevent shoplifting and unauthorized removal of articles from store. Reusable EAS tags are normally removed from the articles before the customer exits the store. Disposable EAS tags are generally attached to the packaging by adhesive or are disposed inside item packaging. These tags remain with the articles and must be deactivated before they are removed from the store by the customer.
EAS tags are generally classified into two categories: so-called “hard” tags which can be sensed but not deactivated and so-called “soft” tags which can be sensed and deactivated. Hard tags are tags such as attached to clothing which must be removed by the store clerk using a special tool at the store checkout. Soft tags since they can be deactivated need not be removed. Certain types of soft EAS tags are reactivatable which is useful in applications such as library books and video rentals.
One type of EAS tag comprises a length of amorphous magnetic material which is positioned substantially parallel to a length of magnetizable material used as a control element. When an active tag, i.e., one having a magnetized control element, is placed in an alternating magnetic field, which defines an interrogation zone, the tag produces a detectable valid tag signal. When the tag is deactivated by demagnetizing its control element, the tag no longer produces the detectable tag signal and the tag is no longer responsive to the incident energy of the EAS system so that an alarm is not triggered.
Such deactivation of the tag, can occur, for example, when a checkout operator in a retail establishment passes an EAS tagged article over a deactivation device located at the checkout counter thereby deactivating the tag.
Generally, deactivation devices of tags include a coil structure energizable to generate a magnetic field of a magnitude sufficient to render the tag “inactive.” In other words, the tag is no longer responsive to incident energy applied thereto to provide an output alarm or to transmit an alarm condition to an alarm unit external to the tag.
Examples of deactivation devices include those sold under the trademarks Speed Station® and Rapid Pad® available from Sensormatic Electronics Corporation of Boca Raton, Fla. The Rapid Pad® deactivator, which generates a magnetic field when a tag is detected, has a single or planar coil disposed horizontally within a housing. Deactivation occurs when the tag is detected moving horizontally across in a coplanar disposition and within a four inch proximity of the top surface of the housing located on top of a check-out counter. The Speed Station® deactivator has-a housing with six coils orthogonally positioned therein to form a “bucket-like” configuration. The operator inserts an article or plurality of articles into the open side of the bucket. The operator then deactivates the inserted articles by manually triggering the deactivator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,412 discloses an EAS tag deactivation device including a deactivating coil having first and second coil parts. The first coil part is positioned in angular adjacent relation to the second coil part so that the coil parts are adapted to transmit simultaneously a deactivating field. The deactivating field forms a deactivation zone having a configuration which permits for deactivation of an active EAS tag when the active EAS tag is situated within the deactivation zone.
There have been attempts to integrate the structure of a barcode scanner with an EAS deactivation system. In one system, an EAS deactivation coil is disposed around the horizontal scan window of a two-window “L” shaped scanner such as the Magellan® scanner. In such a system, barcode scanning and EAS tag deactivation are accomplished generally within the same volume. The deactivation either takes place at the same time as the scanning, or the deactivation may be controlled to activate after a successful barcode read.
Deactivation of a tag attached to an article is sometimes ineffective for various reasons. This failure to deactivate can result in false alarming of the EAS system which is undesirable. The present inventors have recognized the need for enhanced operation protocols for controlling operation of the scanner and deactivation unit to allow for handling of various operation scenarios, particularly where the EAS deactivation system is integrated within the scanner housing.